


Always

by Batagur



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Post Season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-08
Updated: 2008-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 14:51:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batagur/pseuds/Batagur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack can sing. It just depends on who he is singing to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> After Season 5 Meridian

~*~  
Jack never though he was lying when he told people he had no musical aptitude whatsoever. He told people that he couldn't sing, and as if to prove his point, he would sing horribly off key in front of witnesses at the least provocation. But when he was alone, really alone, perhaps just cooking for himself, a nice, decent breakfast on a long weekend, or working on some small project about the house, Jack would sing. His voice, mellow and breathy, softly elegant and honest, would float tenderly over an aria. He would practice his tenor by singing Verdi's Don Carlo, or if he felt daring and confident, he would push his voice to a rich baritone using Woton of Wagner's Ring Cycle.

Sara knew he could sing. Well, at least she had known he could carry a tune. While he had been young and silly and in love he had thought that it would please her if he serenaded her below her dorm window at night. Never being a shy person and enjoying a little challenge, he had stood below her third story window and sang his favorite aria from Don Carlo.

He loved music and opera most of all. His grandfather taught him how to appreciate opera. His grandfather had been a wonderful musician, and taught him that only the very best music comes from those who play to impress themselves and not to impress others.

Daniel had not known in life that Jack could sing.

A few weeks after he had witnessed Daniel ascend, Jack had had a very bad, yet strangely beautiful dream. He had dreamt that he was performing the Verdi opera Rigoletto, playing the lead role. It was act three, and he was to open the bag, even though he knew what he would find with in.

Charlie's broken body had not been a surprise to him, but it had still affected him deeply. Seeing his child as he and Sara had found him, with the gaping gunshot wound in his chest, and more blood than Jack would have guess such a small body could contain pulled fresh grief out of Jack with a gut-wrenching violence. Regardless, Jack had continued with the opera, singing the finale, the recounting of the curse.

He had looked out to the audience in the large opulent opera house and found it empty, except one seat. Third row center, the best seat in the house, sat Daniel. And Jack had stared at him. And Daniel had stared back. Then Daniel was on stage next to him.

Jack's pain had been mirrored in Daniel's beautiful liquid-blue eyes, sparkling with unshed tears, and there was nothing more Jack wanted to do than throw his arms about the man and hold on for dear life. Still, his own uncertainty held him back.

Nothing held Daniel back as his hands smoothed tenderly down the sides of Jack's face, as his lips whispered soft soothing words. Tears that Jack had not been aware he had shed were wiped away.

"Why are you here, Daniel?" Jack had asked.

"You sang to me," He had answered. "Apparently you always sing to your heart's desire."

"Help me."

"Every day, Jack," He had whispered. "I'm here… always."

Jack had wondered how much of what he had dreamed had been real, and how much had just been wishful thinking. Daniel was off finding his own path, or what ever that crap was he talked about. Why would he be with him always?

Then the breeze had touched him, it tousled his hair and made Carter turn. Hammond had said something about the ventilation. Only Jack had heard the breeze whisper, "Always."


End file.
